


Blubber

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're fat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blubber

"You're fat," he said as he poked the glass in front of his face. "I should put you on a diet. You eat like a whale." He pulled his hand away and grabbed the handkerchief he usually used to clean his glasses in order to wipe away the smudge his finger had left. "Thankfully, the price of food has gone down recently. _And_ I won another tournament. Otherwise, I might be in the poorhouse."

He was about to walk out the door. But, he stopped himself and walked back to where he'd first stood. "Okay, you're not fat. And, you don't really eat too much food. But, stop eating the goldfish? Please?" He brushed away one more smudge on the fish tank. He'd get more food today, after he trounced Kuwabara at their game. If only his koi wasn't something of an omnivore!

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
